1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to doormats and, more particularly, to an illuminated doormat that can be used outdoors.
A definition of a mat as found in “dictionary.com” is, “a protective covering on a floor or other surface” that is made of a pliant material. Another definition of a mat from the same location is, “A flat piece of coarse fabric or other material used for wiping one's shoes or feet, or in various other forms as a floor covering.” Webster's New World College Dictionary also includes as a definition of a mat a, “removable floor covering for a car.”
If coarser fibers such as hemp, cocoa fiber, or other types of fibers or filaments are embedded in a rubber or other elastomeric or other base layer, the floor covering is typically referred to as a doormat. Such types of doormats are intended to provide a surface upon which one may wipe and thereby clean their shoes, usually before entering a building. The ability to clean shoes and certain other benefits which may be provided by use of a doormat are also briefly noted, hereinafter.
A doormat, as used herein, is typically placed in close proximity to a door that provides access into a house, apartment, condominium or the doormat is placed in close proximity to a door that provides access into any other type of residence. Alternately, the doormat is often placed in close proximity to a door that provides access into a retail, commercial, wholesale, government, public-use, private-use building, office, store, or other type of structure.
Often, the exterior location is by a type of exterior door that is a threshold between an area located outside the structure (i.e., outdoors) and an area located inside the structure. Accordingly, the doormat must be able to tolerate the year-round variations in weather and outside environment that are likely to occur where the doormat is used.
On occasion, the exterior location where the doormat is placed may include a threshold between an entry point into a retail store or office location (or other area) and a common hallway that is shared by other stores or by other offices that are disposed in the same structure. For example, a doormat may be placed at the entrance door of a store in a shopping mall. The most common location for the placement of most doormats is proximate a front door entrance and/or a backdoor entrance of any type of a residence.
A doormat typically serves two primary purposes. First, it provides a surface that can be used to remove debris or dirt from the bottom of a person's shoes before entering the (interior) area. Second, the use of a doormat can enhance the aesthetics of the entryway by providing an accent color, appearance, message, or it can provide a contrasting and complimentary color or appearance with respect to the entryway.
As desired, doormats can be further customized and/or personalized to include any desired ornamental overall shape, or decorative image, written communication, logo or pattern. If desired, a doormat can be used in locations that are not proximate an entrance door if any of the benefits that the doormat is capable of providing are desired for use at the other locations. Therefore, the illuminated doormat, while primarily intended for use proximate an entrance, can also be used wherever it is desired.
Most entrance doors are locked when the resident, proprietor, manager, occupant, employee, or owner is away. Upon approach, the entrance door must first be unlocked to gain entry into the structure or into an area that is disposed within the structure. The user must locate the desired key, often by having to locate the desired key apart from other similarly sized and shaped keys, separate the desired key for use, correctly orient the desired key for insertion into a key opening of a door lock, ascertain the location of the key opening in the door lock, and then insert the desired key in the key opening before the user can unlock the door lock and gain entry.
If the area is dark or dimly lit, the user may try repeatedly in vain to insert the wrong key into the key opening before realizing their mistake. This wastes time and can cause frustration. The user may be unable to locate the proper key when they are by the entrance door. Accordingly, the user may have to retreat to an area that is better illuminated in order to locate the proper key and then return again to the dimly lit area by the entrance door. Upon returning to the entrance door, the user may continue to struggle as he or she attempts to locate the key opening, properly orient the key (i.e., determine which side of the key should face upward) with respect to the key opening, insert the key in the key opening, and unlock the door.
To help solve this problem, outside sources of illumination have previously been utilized, however, these solutions are not without their own disadvantages. For example, the user may simply neglect (forget) to turn on an outside light when leaving. The user may prefer to not leave the premises vacant with an outside light that is constantly illuminated, lest it act as a beacon to potential burglars informing the burglars whenever the residence (or other type of location) is vacant.
Exterior flood or general illumination lighting with motion sensors and timers may provide additional benefits, however, they often turn on when not desired. For example, when cats or dogs or other wild nocturnal animals, like skunks and raccoons, pass within the field of the motion sensor the outside illumination will automatically turn on and remain illuminated for a period of time.
The sudden, unexpected illumination of outside sources of illumination during the night can cause residents and even their neighbors to awaken. Many residents have complained to their neighbors about the annoyance caused by their motion-sensor activated outside lights that illuminate frequently during the night.
It is also important to note that some people may experience fear upon awakening under these conditions at the thought that someone unwanted is, perhaps, attempting to gain forced entry into their home or residence. Also, there are instances where residents or business proprietors are prohibited from installing sources of external illumination at locations they do not own because of restrictions affecting construction or modifications to the structure that are specified in the lease agreement.
Furthermore, the most common types of bulbs used in all exterior lighting sources eventually fail and may be unavailable when needed. Incandescent bulbs have a relatively short life compared to fluorescent bulbs, however, even fluorescent bulbs will typically fail after a few thousand hours of use.
Additionally, being disposed outside shortens the life expectancy of most bulbs. Temperature extremes can damage incandescent or fluorescent bulbs. Cold exterior temperatures can cause a damaging surge current to occur on power-on that can instantly destroy the incandescent bulb's filament, regardless of the number of hours of illumination that have been provided by the bulb. Sufficiently cold outside temperatures may prevent illumination of fluorescent lights from occurring.
Accordingly, there is a need for a reliable source of illumination proximate an entrance door that provides illumination when desired and where desired and which helps to ameliorate the above-mentioned problems and difficulties.
While a limited variety of illuminated throw rugs are known, they have various problems that are inherent with their designs. For example, certain prior art devices include a central light source with fiber optic elements that radiate and protrude upward through the surface of the rug. This type of a design poses a risk of a user being cut by the fine fiber optic filaments that protrude. The feet are certainly at risk as would be any part of the anatomy that came in contact with such filaments. For example, a baby that was crawling on such a device would be at risk of puncturing the skin at any contact point including the face and eyes. Accordingly, they would not be effective for use as an illuminated doormat.
Additionally, there is little dispersion of light that occurs after the light has left the fiber optic filaments. Therefore, in order to see the light one must be disposed in a position that generally is directly above the mat in order to see any appreciable light. This type of a design is largely ineffective at illuminating a larger area for practical purposes and is seen as a low durability novelty type of device.
Certain other prior art devices include an on-off switch that must be located and which can draw power and remain illuminated when it is not needed. It can be difficult to locate the on-off switch in the dark. Additionally, they are not intended for exterior use out of doors.
Certain other prior art devices may or may not include a transformer and require connection to a 120 VAC source of electrical power. Accordingly, they require an electrical wire from the 120 VAC source that leads to the device which can pose a tripping hazard. As entrance doors to residences are typically elevated above a surrounding grade level and, thereby of necessity, often include one or more steps or series of stairs nearby, the risk of engaging with and tripping caused by an interconnecting wire of the device when leaving a residence, for example, creates a significant potential liability issue.
Additionally, the need for a 120 VAC outlet limits the options for placement of such types of devices. Also, a considerably elevated risk of electrocution may occur if a malfunction occurs whenever 120 VAC wiring is present, and especially so if 120 VAC is used outdoors and in potentially wet areas. Also, cats, dogs, or other pets may chew the wire and risk electrocution or harm. Unattended children may play with the wire, possibly exposing the conductor within, and similarly risk electrocution or harm.
Similarly, prior art devices that use motion sensors must maintain power to the motion sensor which would prematurely drain any battery-operated type of device. Accordingly, if a motion sensor is used the device must in some way be connected to a 120 VAC source of electrical power.
A prior art device, as offered for sale in a 2008 Hammacher Schlemmer Holiday Preview catalog on page 49 uses wireless activation of remote lights when a person stands on an elevated foot mat. Such a design is difficult to activate and it provides a narrowly directed field of illumination that is not generally useful. The prior art device is also especially high and can pose a significant tripping hazard. Therefore, it is not well-suited for placement on a floor in a center of a room and is better suited for placement against a wall, bed, or other object. It also detracts from the room's aesthetics. Accordingly, it has appeal to only a limited number of users such as by senior citizens and is generally lacking in appeal to more youthful buyers or those seeking to augment the aesthetics of an area. Additionally, it is not intended or suitable for use outside and, as such, cannot in anyway be used as a doormat, either at an interior or exterior door location.
There is a need for a device that functions as a doormat and which is self-contained and receives electrical power, preferably, from one or more preferably replaceable batteries. There is a need that such a type of device should conserve battery power by remaining in a quiescent state in which the illumination is off until it is stepped on by a user and which remains illuminated for a predetermined period of time after being stepped on, or which remains illuminated for the predetermined period of time and shuts off upon the conclusion of the predetermined period of time unless the user steps off of the device and again back on the device during the predetermined period of time, in which case the device turns off the moment that it is stepped on for the second time or, alternately, there is a need for a device that is off (i.e., not illuminated and in the quiescent state) whenever the device is not being stepped on and which turns on (i.e., enters an active state) and remains illuminated whenever the device is being stepped on, and which turns off (i.e., reenters the quiescent state) the moment the user steps off of the device.
There is a need for a device that provides illumination and which is attractive in appearance or which can be used to provide an ornamental design that accents an entrance area, which provides a written or audible message or instruction such as “Welcome” or “Use Backdoor for Deliveries”, or which resonates with any topic of interest, sport, or hobby of a user.
Additionally, there is a need for a device that does not include any protruding lights or other protruding source of illumination that extends beyond the device itself and which can impact a user if contacted by the user, or which might cause harm or injury if contacted.
Additionally, there is a need for a device that does not include any exposed wires that could pose a tripping hazard or source of electrical shock, harm, or electrocution.
There is a need for a device that can provide illumination where desired, for example, by an exterior door.
Other potential areas of increased utility may include placement proximate to an access or entry location leading into boats and recreational vehicles (RVs), for seasonal or holiday use, or for use as a utility doormat that can be used by entrances leading into garages, workshops, sheds, or other areas to provide ready and instant illumination upon the arrival or approach of a person or, stated in other words, exactly when and where the illumination is needed.
There is also a need for a placement of an illuminated doormat that supports a theme that is being expressed or echoed by a design on the doormat. For example, the source of illumination can, in certain applications, be used to enhance the visual appearance or ease of detection of an object, design, artwork, logo, message or instruction that is included on the doormat.
There is also a need for a similar placement of illumination sources on a doormat in a manner that supports or enhances a character theme, such as DISNEY™ characters, comic book characters, or characters, whether fictitious or real, that are depicted on television or in motion pictures (i.e., movies).
There is also, preferably, a need to ensure that access for replacing batteries or varying settings (if included) can be accomplished.
There is also a need for a doormat that provides illumination without the effort of having to search for a wall or appliance switch.
A popular type of construction used with doormats includes any preferred type of fiber (or strand material) that is used to form an upper surface of the doormat and with a lower portion of the fibers embedded into and, thereby, secured by a type of underlying layer. The underlying layer typically includes a layer of rubber or other elastomeric material although any suitable material may be used. Any desired type of fiber, thread, strands, or other material, either naturally occurring or synthetic, can similarly be used for the upper surface (or fiber portion). A currently popular type of material used for the fiber includes the use of coconut fiber and, when used, the doormat is generally referred to as a “coir mat”.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for an illuminated doormat that helps to ameliorate the above-mentioned problems and difficulties as well as ameliorate those additional problems and difficulties as may be recited in the “OBJECTS AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION” or discussed elsewhere in the specification or which may otherwise exist or occur and that are not specifically mentioned herein.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Illuminated devices are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices, some of which may have relevance as well as others which may not have particular relevance to the invention. These patents are cited not as an admission of their having any particular relevance to the invention but rather to present a broad understanding of the current state of the art appertaining to either the field of the Invention or possibly to other related or distal fields of invention.    U.S. Pat. No. 7,358,861 to Blum et al., that issued on Apr. 15, 2008;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,576 to Shih, that issued on Apr. 13, 2004;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,830 to Castle et al., that issued on Dec. 15, 1998;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,950 to Johnson, that issued on May 28, 1991;    U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,764 to Harrison, that issued on Apr. 12, 1988;    U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,993 to Kirk, that issued on Oct. 1, 1985;    and including,    U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0258255 that published on Nov. 8, 2007.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.